Today, many computer systems have wireless communications interfaces which enable such systems to communicate with other device wirelessly. A challenge of integrating a wireless communications interface with a computer system is to avoid radio interference between the wireless communication interface and other components in the system which produce radio interference waves. Usually, the components which produce interfering radio waves are elctromagnetically shielded. While this approach can be effective, it is not always technically feasible, particularly in cases where a wireless communications interface is added to an existing computer system in which there is an existing component which has not been electromagnetically shielded such as a bus interface which may generate radio interference.